


With Nick Valentine (Gen 3)

by NalaNox



Series: Nothing Is Off Limits [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen 3 Nick, Nick gets upgraded, Porn With Plot, Post-Game(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Nick decides to get upgraded from a Gen 2 Synth to a Gen 3 Synth. Giving him the confidence to go for more with Nora.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Synth Shaun & Female Sole Survivor
Series: Nothing Is Off Limits [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	With Nick Valentine (Gen 3)

It wasn’t easy getting used to this post-war life, it had been a year since the destruction of the institute. The death of Nora’s son, and now she got to watch her synth son begin to grow. He was coming closer and closer to his growth spurts, he will soon be just as tall as Shaun once was. 

Synth Shaun had began asking questions about the institute and how he had fit in it all. Nora, ever so patient, was honest with him. She had told him of her pre-war start and what happened in the vault, and then what led up to the destruction of the place he was born, if born was the right word for it. 

“Am I..” Nora heard Shaun’s voice waver, “not your real son?” 

Nora’s heart broke as he spoke the words, she knew that the question would rise at some point, she smiled softly and caressed his arm and then his face and then his hair. 

“You are my blood and bone,” she said gently, “though I didn’t give birth to you, I gave birth to the one who gave his DNA to you.” 

Her hand trailed to Shaun’s and gave it a squeeze, bringing his knuckles to her mouth giving him light kisses along it, “I love you Shaun, my most handsome man.” 

Shaun gave a smile and looked past Nora and quickly pulled his hand from her own.

Just a boy, Nora smiled to herself, not allowing anyone to see how he enjoys the affection from his mother. 

Nora followed his eyes to a detective that stood in the door way, his hat shadowing his features but his golden eyes bright. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Nick spoke. 

Nora looked to Shaun and Shaun just ran past her and pushed past Nick.

“Teenagers,” Nora shrugged her shoulders.

Nick just gave a short laugh, but he seemed to not move his eyes away from her. 

“Looks like you’ve got something to say Nick,” Nora stood up from her crouched position and took a few steps towards Nick, his familiar smell made her smile and gave her comfort, the smell of metal, oil, and cigarettes. 

“Nora,” he spoke softly, now his eyes moved away from her own, “I have been thinking.” 

“Uh oh, that’s dangerous,” Nora teased with a soft smile, she watched him carefully. Their relationship was strong and bound in their experiences. Nora had her suspicions about what Nick wanted to talk about, she had brought up the topic over a year ago and she remembered the way he stumbled over his words and Nora waved her hand as if moving the conversation out of their space, dismissing it. 

But now they way her stomach tightened and Nick gave her that look, surely he couldn’t have been thinking of it since she mentioned it. Sure, she had thought about it since, but would have never brought it up again, unless Nick did. 

He sighed, “I was thinking, and would like your opinion.” 

Nora frowned, now she was confused, this wasn’t what she expected, “okay, well I’m all ears.” 

“I’m thinking of upgrading,” he continued to not look at her. 

Nora’s eyes widened, “Gen 3?” her voice was almost a whisper, it was unbelievable. 

Nick nodded slowly, “I’ve been talking to Amari about it, and in the last time I passed through Goodneighbour she told me she had a Gen 3 if I wanted it.” 

His voice was just as quiet as Nora’s, he looked so unsure or maybe it was worry that was plastered on his broken face. Nora moved towards him and tilted her head to catch his eyes, he glanced at her but his head was still turned. She reached out gently and turned his face to her. She traced a broken line along his cheek that reached to his jaw, it was gained in the last 6 months, during a rough fight with a deathclaw that entered Sanctuary. Nick got just a little too close. 

“I- well you know how I feel,” Nora spoke softly, “I’ve always liked this face, but it’s up to you, I just want you happy.” 

Nick looked right at Nora, his mouth half open, his breathing stopped, his eyes stilled upon her face. 

“Nora…” he whispered, “I didn’t…” 

“You did know,” she almost snapped, “but like I said, I just want you happy, be selfish,” she smiled somewhat sadly. 

Nick leaned in and his lips gently landed on Nora’s, he pulled back and saw the way her face had every emotion move across it like waves one after another. After a moment, her face leaned into it’s concerned look. 

“I’ll still be me, but I can’t be losing my memory,” Nick said softly, “seeing the trouble DiMa goes through to keep his memories, I don’t want that, I want to be able to look back and see yo… everything like I should.”

Nora nodded silently and smiled sadly, “okay Nick.” 

——

Nora decided to go with Nick to Goodneighbour for his procedure. Hancock had given his support also towards Nick and the update. 

“It’s going to be odd,” Nora spoke. 

Hancock looked towards her with a raised eyebrow, “how?” his voice like gravel. 

Nora began to fiddle with her finger, cracking each one and pressing against her nails, “well, he will look more human, and I wonder if he got to choose his face.” 

Hancock nodded as he listened, “would you think the same with me if there was a way to cure gholification?” 

Nora frowned, “cure? Being a ghoul isn’t a disease Hancock,” she chastised, “but yes, if you had the opportunity to remove the scarring, I would just be as nervous, since Nick was Nick, and you are you.” 

The door to lab opened and Nora stood up fast, Amari looked towards Hancock and Nora and nodded, as she turned and left the door open for them to follow. 

Nora almost ran, and did when she saw the old Nick and now the new Nick in the other memory pod. 

“Nick,” she grasped the hand of the gen 3 he was transferred into.

“Nora?” he groaned. 

Nora smiled and nodded, he sounded just the same as he did before and it brought the familiarity to the situation. 

“How do I look?” 

Nora pursed her lips as she took in his face, his skin was tanned and his features fairly middle eastern, with his nose and dark eyes. He had short, black hair that was styled to the side. 

“Different, but handsome nonetheless.” 

Hancock laughed behind them, “damn this is weird,” he leaned over old Nick and then looked towards the new Nick, Nick raised an eyebrow and looked to his old body. 

Nora noticed the way his face seemed to express his emotion better, she didn’t want to look to the old body, she just wanted to make sure he was okay with his new one.

“How does it feel?” Nora asked softly, Nicks dark eyes moved to her face and she could see the way he looked at her, so much more animated than his previous face. 

“The processes aren’t as obvious,” he looked to his new hands and flexed them, “and it almost feels human.” 

Nick looked so intrigued by the difference. 

Nora felt a rush of courage come over her, she placed her hands on Nick’s cheeks, instead of faux skin, with a slight rubber texture, it felt real, really real, she could see the pores on his face, the softness of the cheeks, the light amount of stubble that caressed his jaw. 

His eyes widened and then softened, he stood and Nora had to look up at him, he was at least 6’2”, he bent down and placed his lips on hers and she groaned. It was so soft, not like the old, cracked rubber she had experienced before. 

“What will happen with your old body?” once again, Nora’s eyes refused to look over there, there was a sense of loss that came from it. 

“I’ve asked Amari to destroy it, I don’t think it should be anyone else’s,” he looked to his old body and gave a sad smile.

“Let’s go,” he said gently, with Nora’s hand in his own they left the empty lab, leaving Nick’s old body behind. 

They entered the hotel hand in hand, he led her into a room.

“You rented a room?” Nora looked to Nick.

He closed the door behind her, and grabbed her by the waist. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment,” he brought his lips crashing against hers, his tongue entered her mouth. 

She pulled back, “Nick,” she looked to him concerned. 

He hissed through his teeth, his forehead touched her own, “Nora?” 

“Why now?” she frowned and shook her head. 

“You couldn’t have wanted a cracked old synth,” he almost laughed. 

Her eyes went wide and she curled her hands into fists, her jaw tightened, “how dare you,” she almost whispered. 

Nick pulled back and blinked in confusion. 

“How dare you Nick!” she yelled, tears began to well in her eyes.

“Years! Years I’ve wanted you,” she said through gritted teeth, “you idiot.” 

“You better not have done this,” she motioned to his new body, “for me.” 

Nick just stood, “no, but…” 

“No buts Nick.”

“Nora,” he started gently, “I did this all for me, I told, memory was one problem among many others.” 

Nora just shook her head, “I wanted you for you Nick, it never mattered what your body looked like. You in a Gen 2 or Gen 3 or a Gen 1 for gods sake, it doesn’t fucking matter.”

Nick just stood quietly, his hand went for his head and he sighed with his eyes closed, and it was just so Nick, Nora couldn’t help but just relax her shoulders and shake her head. 

“I think I just need a moment Nick, to get used to all this,” she sat on the bed and he joined her. 

“I’m sorry doll,” he said quietly, “I suppose I just got a little excited.” 

Nora laughed lightly, “no shit,” her eyes pointed to his groin, his cock clearly hard. 

Nick followed her eyes and his face reddened in embarrassment, “I am going to have get used to that,” he noted as he reached for a pillow and placed it over his lap. 

“Despite tonight,” Nick started, “will you stay the night with me? I haven’t slept in a very long time.” 

Nora smiled softly, “you really don’t want to explore your body?” 

He laughed, “no, not tonight.”

Nora nodded, “yeah, alright, I’ll stay.” 

She removed her clothes except for a singlet and a pair of boyshorts knickers she wore under her clothes and armour. Nora entered the bed, pushing her legs between the blankets, Nick watched on but followed closely behind. 

Nick removed all his clothes but his boxers, Nora took in the sight before her, he was built wonderfully. It was odd, strange, she had seen Nick with his button-up undone, and it was so incredibly hot even though she had to help with a new injury or something that needed more delicate hands than his own. The same feeling came over her as she looked him up and down, but now checking out his thighs and calves as he sat by her and tucking himself into bed. 

He laid on his side looking to Nora, “are cuddles off limits?” 

Nora shook her head, “no, not at all.” 

Nick widened his free arm and Nora snuggled into him, he was incredibily warm and the way his free arm wrapped around her, she felt safe and actually little within him. 

Nora hummed in appreciation, placing her head on his chest, she heard his heart. They way it beat so rhythmically. 

“I’m sorry about before,” Nick spoke up. 

“It’s okay,” Nora sighed, “but I liked the body you had before and I’ll like this one, but…” 

“Time,” Nick finished the thought. 

“Yeah, time.” 

“I mean I can give you a reason to like it,” Nick’s voice lowered and he laughed, but Nora could hear the way his heart began to beat faster, and the thought with him so close with his voice caused her to reconsider her previous denial. 

Her hand trailed along his chest, “I think I’ve changed my mind,” she said softly, her hand began caressing lower and lower and she heard the way his breath hitched and a little moan formed from his throat as she touched just beneath his belly button. It was more than enough to cause her to become wet.

“Nora,” he said breathlessly, having him beg would be the only thing in the way of her just taking him now. 

“Yes Nick?” 

“Lower,” he said. 

Nora leaned up and began to kiss his neck as her fingers played with the edge of his boxers. Nick’s hips moved upwards trying to push her hand further. 

“Lower?” she asked seductively.

He groaned and nodded. 

Nora pushed her hand beneath the waistband and held the shaft of his hard cock underneath. She was surprised at how big he was, she could hold him with one hand around his shaft, but his length was more than she thought. 

He moaned just from her holding his cock, she loved how sensitive he was, he hadn’t even had an oppurtunity to play with himself and her hand was the first on it in this way. This caused her to moan with him, grazing her teeth on his neck. 

Nora trailed her hand up his shaft to his knob, he was soaking wet with pre-cum and Nora moaned with him, as she moved it around his knob. 

“It’s so sensitive,” Nick strained as she continued to play with the pre-cum around his knob. 

“Imagine what it would feel like inside of me,” Nora whispered against Nick’s ear, and she felt his cock flex and he moaned. He laid on his back and tried to push her to hop on to him. 

“I want you to put it in,” he said, “I can barely remember what it felt like.” 

“Patience,” Nora chastised, despite it being the same for Nora, the last time she had sex was before the war. 

Nora removed the blankets off of them, and pulled his boxers to his knees, releasing his cock and taking in it’s size. 

She hopped to her knees beside him and breathed on his knob, he moaned loudly. 

“Nora,” he almost sat up as he looked down on her, “sensitive.”

She nodded, she stood taking off her knickers and then stood above him and slowly landed on her knees with Nick between her legs. 

Nora began to drag her wet vagina along his hard shaft and knob, teasing it at her entrance. 

He groaned and moaned, and strained. His hands landed on her hips digging in as she ground herself against him. 

“You’re so wet doll,” he looked so wonderful in his lustful state and Nora smiled. 

As she teased his knob at her entrance, he lifted his hips and it entered her. She moaned loudly, it had truly been too long. 

She moved herself further onto him, slowly allowing him to enter deeper and deeper until she sat completely on him. 

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips. 

“Fuck Nick,” she moaned, as she got used to how deep he was in her, she felt the way her vagina fluttered against him. 

Nick was a mumbling mess as she sat still, waiting for the both of them to calm down before she began to move. 

“You feel so good inside me,” Nora moaned. 

Nick nodded, he sat up and began to kiss Nora’s neck and jaw, then she redirected it towards her mouth, they began to kiss passionately as Nick lifted Nora with his hands on her ass and moving her on him. 

“I’m going to cum inside you,” he said between kisses. 

He moaned as Nora tightened for a moment, “I can’t wait,” she said in response. 

All that was heard was the slap of their bodies, Nora lifted herself and ground her clit against his pelvis every time he lifted it up. Along with the way his cock leaned towards his stomach, it was hitting the perfect spot so deep within her. 

Nick suddenly flipped Nora over. Her back against the mattress and he began to ruthlessly fuck her. Pure and utter instinct. Nora fell into it as he used her. Their moans a chorus of their pleasure. 

Nora felt close, and told Nick so, the only response she got from him was a grunt. His face was pure concentration, staving off his own orgasm until Nora was ready. 

Suddenly the building was overwhelming and Nora couldn’t hold it, not that she was trying, she grabbed onto Nick’s ass, her fingernails digging in as she tried to force him to fuck her harder and faster. 

Finally her orgasm rushed over her, and he was immediately behind her, his hips stuttered and he almost yelled out as he emptied himself into her. 

“I love you,” he whispered as the last of his orgasm rushed over him. 

“I love you,” Nora replied. 

As Nick began to soften, he pulled from her and laid beside her once again. 

“I don’t remember it being like that,” he laughed softly. 

Nora laughed with him, “I haven’t felt this satisfied in a long time.” 

“I’m glad to be of service doll,” Nick smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist, despite the sweat they both had acquired during their romp. 

Nora hummed as she relaxed into him, she shrugged off getting clean for more cuddles with Nick. 

“We should do that again sometime,” Nora said with a smile and closed eyes. 

Nick hummed in agreement, and closed his eyes along with Nora. Sleep came easy to Nora and to Nick, he found it surprising that it came just as easy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether or not to add smut, but since it is a smutty series. I added smut aha.


End file.
